Reunited
by Triteia624
Summary: Will Triton's return be enough for Avery to forgive his father?
1. Chapter 1: My Other Son

We were riding back to Atlantis. It was a lovely afternoon, and it's one of the best ones I ever had because my son, Triton, has been reunited with us.

Triton was set free by a sponge and took revenge on me for locking him up. He locked me, my wife, and my subjects in a cage so that I'll feel his pain. When I got out, he tried to escape me and the cage. I caught up with him before he even got out of Bikini Bottom, or at least what's left of it. He was scared that I'll place him back in his prison, but I was so proud that he used his powers. I still felt his arms surround me as he said, "I love you."

"Dad, I have a question," Triton said, snapping me back into reality. I looked down at him and smiled, thinking he was about to ask me when smiting lessons will start, when he'll get his own trident, or anything that involved with him being a god.

Instead, he asked, "Where's Avery?" I felt my heart stop. I forgot about Avery! I looked down at Triton, who patiently waited for my answer. I couldn't find the words to tell him. I can't remember why Avery, my other son and Triton's little brother, didn't come to my birthday party. I was so upset that Triton wasn't able to attend, I hardly remembered about him.

Luckily, Amphitrite, my wife, replied, "He has exams to pass." Triton looked at her long enough for me to turn away and breathe a silent sigh of relief. She continued, "He will be free for the next week until the results from school arrive. This seems like a great opportunity for you and him to recover your lost years." Triton smiled in approval. "I can't wait to see him," he said. "Has he grown?" His mother smiled. "He's still a child, but he is quite growing." I felt bothered as Triton asked more questions about Avery, and I turned away.

I know it was mean of me to forget my other son, but what hurts more is that Avery is still mad at me for what I've done to his brother. I broke his crystal in a fit of anger when he yelled, "I hate you!" It broke my heart so badly. Ever since, the once happy Avery turned into a dark, cold Avery. I longed to see him smile, to laugh, and to love me again. But will Triton's return be enough to bring it all back?


	2. Chapter 2: Because of Me

Amphitrite went to pick up Avery from school. Triton was busy storing his old posters, awards, and other things away in the basement. I was sitting on a chair on the balcony, waiting for the carriage with Avery to appear somewhere in the sky.

"Dad?" A familiar voice suddenly met my ears. I turned around and saw Triton behind me, wearing a white vest more suited for a prince. I regained my posture and asked, "Oh, Triton, what are you doing here? I thought you were busy with storing away your… things." Triton sat beside me and said, "I'm finished." I said, "Oh, well, that's um… great to hear." Triton seemed to notice something was wrong, because he asked with a tone of concern, "Dad, are you okay?" I took a deep breath and explained, "When I told your brother that I locked you away, now, every time I looked at him, it only reminds me that without you, he'll never smile again." Triton proclaimed in a surprised voice, "That's impossible! In all my years here with Avery, I've never seen a day without him smiling." I sighed and stated sadly, "He smiles because you are there for him. He misses you so badly, even more than me, believe it or not. Many a day I would peak in his room, and he would cry in his pillow, asking why I did this to you. He never smiled again, not even on his birthday."

Triton looked sad. He said, "Wow, I never knew he hasn't smiled in a thousand years besides me. It must've been hard for you to see it." I wiped a tear away and agreed, "Yes, it was hard. I never knew what I've done would ruin his life." Triton nudged towards me, saying, "I wish Avery would forgive you." I placed a gentle hand on his arm and rubbed it. "There's something I want to show you," I said, standing up and heading inside my bedroom. Triton followed me to my nightstand. I opened it and took out a lovely wooden chest, adorned with gold on the lid and sides. Triton sat on the bed, his arms on either side to support him. I sat down beside him and undid the hatches. I opened it, and there it was.

It was Avery's blue crystal that I broke in half in a fit of rage a thousand years ago. I had glued the two pieces back together neatly and polished it. The crack was still visible if you look closely, but other than that, it was beautiful. It was resting on a royal blue cushion, gleaming as the sun rays shined through the curtains and hit it. Triton recognized it and said, "Avery's crystal? What's it doing in here? And why is there a crack in it?"

Before I knew it, I explained to Triton of how Avery said he hated me, how angry I was, and how I broke the crystal. Triton sat there beside me, hanging on to every word. When I finished, Triton said understandably, "I know you didn't mean to harm it." I tried to smile, but I was full of guilt. I started shedding tears. Soon, I was hiding my face in my hands. "I'm so sorry, Triton. I wish I didn't do that. I wasn't thinking right," I said through tears. I handed him the box. "You must give this to him," I said. But Triton instead pushed the box back into my hands, saying wisely, "If you do something wrong, you must show you're sorry."

He placed his head on my shoulder and rubbed it affectionately like an animal giving love. He placed two arms under my own so that they would fit around me easily. "No matter what happens," he said in a voice as soft as a flowing river, "you will always be my dad." I placed my arms around him as my crying ceased, letting his love surround me. We stayed silent for a long time…


	3. Chapter 3: Forgiveness

_We stayed silent for a long time…_

Just then, there was neighing outside. The carriage has arrived. I unraveled my arms from Triton and said with both hands on his shoulders, "Stay on the balcony. I'll get Avery. Or maybe your mother will."

There are only two people Avery trusts even when Triton was banished- Amphitrite and Janeline (Janeline is a faithful nursemaid for Avery.). When he's mad, Amphitrite calms him down (He doesn't smile at her, but she doesn't seem to mind.) and would occasionally tell him a story.

Anyway, Triton said, taking the chest for safe-keeping, "Be strong, Dad." I nodded my approval and swam downstairs. I saw Avery come inside with his usual small frown, wearing a pale teal shirt and carrying a backpack. Amphitrite signaled me to show him to Triton. I took a deep breath as Avery was about to pass me ignorantly and said, "Welcome home, Avery." Avery swam past me silently. I asked firmly, "Avery, did you hear me?" Avery stopped and nodded. I signaled to Amphitrite that I needed help. Amphitrite cleared her throat and said, "Avery, your father has a surprise for you." Avery said, not turning his head, "I can't see it now. I have homework." Amphitrite said firmly, not giving in, "Avery River Poseidon, don't you use the homework excuse on me or your father. Come on, I bet you'll love the surprise so much, you'll wish you didn't use that silly little excuse. Besides, you're off homework for a week." Avery moaned in defeat. He hates it when his mother uses all three names on him.

Avery followed me and his mother up the stairs to our bedroom. He placed his bag down near his bedroom door and stopped outside my room. I took him inside and positioned him in front of the door that leads to the balcony. I gave him a smile and said, "Are you ready to see your surprise?" He just looked away, not responding. My wife and I swam back slowly, trying to contain our excitement. Avery opened the door and gasped.

There was his brother, standing outside on the balcony. He had a smile on his face, his white vest showing brightly as the sun reflected off it. "Triton," Avery said in a mixture of disbelief and happiness, "is it you? Is it really, really you?" Triton smiled and swam close to the child. He bent down and placed a hand on his cheek. "It's really, really me, little bro," he said, using his nickname, 'little bro', for Avery. Avery gave a small gasp of excitement and threw his arms around Triton. He cried softly with tears of joy as he said, "I missed you, Triton." Triton placed his arms around his little brother, letting out his own tears of joy, and said, "I missed you, too, Avery." I smiled at my two sons, happy to see Avery smile for the first time in a millennium. Amphitrite was so happy, she cried at the sight. I had to place my arms around her and say, "It's okay. Let it out."

I then went over to Avery as he unraveled his arms from Triton. "Avery…" I started, but I didn't know what to say. Luckily, Triton finished, noticing my hesitating, "Dad said that my time in the cage is up." Avery looked at me with disbelief, asking me, "You let him come home?" I nodded. "He learned to be a god." Triton added teasingly, ruffling Avery's hair, "Yep, but I'll always be your brother, you little rascal!" I smiled, and then I took the chest from the table on the balcony. I held it in front of Avery. Avery asked, "What's that?" I said, "It was going to be your birthday present, but I couldn't resist giving it to you now."

Avery undid the hatches and saw his crystal necklace. He exclaimed, "My necklace, it's fixed!" Triton placed it around his neck. Avery grew a little confused and started, "But, how…" I said proudly, "It only broke into two pieces, so that made the fixing easier. It took me only two days to fix it, and then I gave it a good polish." Avery looked up at me like I was crazy. He questioned confusedly, "You… fixed my necklace?" I gave a simple nod. Avery said, "But you broke it. Why would you fix it and give it back to me after I said…" He stopped, afraid to say those three words. Luckily, I didn't mind. "It's alright," I said gently. "I realized I made a horrible and foolish mistake." Avery's eyes filled with tears. "Avery," I said, lifting his chin, "What you said may have been wrong, but it wasn't as wrong as what I've done to you. Will you ever forgive me?" Avery then swam up and placed his arms around my neck (his arms were too short even for my waist) saying with shame in his voice, "I'm so sorry, Dad. I shouldn't have been so mad at you." I hugged the little one and said, "I'm the one who should be sorry." I rested him on my lap and said, "I'll never, ever, take away your brother again. That is a promise I'll never break." Avery smiled at me as I wiped his tears away.

After dinner, I was in my study, reading a book, when I suddenly heard a knock on my door. I opened it, seeing no one in front of me. Then, I heard Avery say, "I'm down here, Dad." I looked down and saw Avery in his nightshirt. "Avery," I said, wondering why he was still up, "What are doing here?" He asked, "Um, Dad, I was wondering… Can you teach me how to smite tomorrow?" I ruffled his hair. "Well, I don't see why not," I replied. Avery yelled with his hands in the air, "Alright!" I then said, changing the subject, "You do know you have to go to bed." Avery's arms folded down a bit as he said, "Oh." I led him to his bedroom and let him climb into bed. "Thanks for bringing Triton home, Dad. I'm never gonna forget this night," he said. "You're welcome, Avery," I responded, giving him a kiss on his forehead as he laid his head down. "Goodnight, Dad," he said as he finally closed his eyes. I turned his lamp off and left the room.

I will never forget this day for the rest of my immortal life.


End file.
